I Don't Like Pokemon, Right? A Trainer's Story
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Kavari always hated pokemon. She despised it. So how come she fell in love with Machino Spruce, the biggest pokemanic she ever met [on hiatus...bored with the story]


I'm bored…as usual. And so, I end up doing strange things when I'm bored. Here is the end result of writer's block, boredom, and lack of internet signal strength.

The names are pronounced this way:

Kavari (Kuhvaree)

Zana (Zainuh)

Anazella (Annazlla)

Macino (Matchino)

Bleufontin (Bluefontin)

Carira (Korera…almost like the country of Korea)

Chappie 1's beginning (after foreword) is instant messaging (im)

Caution: This contains PG-13 material. If you complain about the content (such as swearing or kissing), you will be put on my wall of shame. If you don't take the time to read this message, you really need to realize that this story is PG-13 for a reason, and complaining about things that could be taken out to make this G rated will make you seem very stupid. For the sake of your dignity, please think before you flame.

Disclaimer: I'm out of disclaimers. I've used so many and don't like reusing them. Well, here's one. Once, in a dream I owned fuzzy pink bunnies, all the Coach purses I wanted, the perfect guy, and Pokemon. Sadly, dreams rarely become a reality.

* * *

_Welcome to the world of Pokemon. My name is Professor Spruce. I have dedicated my life to the knowledge of the Pokemon race, which resides in all parts of the globe. We know a lot about these magnificent creatures, but we don't know everything about them. But each day, we strive to learn a little more, to unlock their secrets. Each moment is like a mini adventure, and for those who make the effort to learn, their dreams and hopes turn into realities. Here is one particular story, of a girl who came into this atmosphere disliking my life's work, and ending with a love and passion for Pokemon. Her journey begins here, in the small town of Bleufontin._

* * *

IM Session: Hottstuff143 and Squirtleiscute5

Hottstuff143: Heyy byotch!

Squirtleiscute5: Heyy Kavari! Wazzup girlie?

Hottstuff143: Nuthin, just got back from bringing Kali back from the Pokemon Academy. That school is so retarded. Just like Pokemon itself.

Squirtleiscute5: But some are cute, KK.

Hottstuff143: Zana, we aren't talking about what is cute, hun.

Squirtleiscute5: Right…

Hottstuff143: Let's get off the subject…

Hottstuff143: Who's that guy you were talking about, Ms. Zany.

Squirtleiscute5: Stop

Squirtleiscute5: Calling

Squirtleiscute5: Me

Squirtleiscute5: That

Squirtleiscute5: Girl!

Hottstuff143: Chill, gal pal!

Squirtleiscute5: You seriously have to match your mouth and your expectations.

Hottstuff143: Uh, huh?

Squirtleiscute5: You have to realize that if you call someone a nickname they hate, you can't expect them to be cool and collected.

Hottstuff143: Wow, thanks.

Squirtleiscute5: Not to be rude, but cut the sarcasm crap.

Hottstuff143: Okay, girl. So, who is he?

Squirtleiscute5: His name is Macino Spruce. He's the son of this Professor that just moved to town, and he's supposable totally hot! He's a pokeholic, considering his mother's a professor.

Hottstuff143: Uh, ew.

Squirtleiscute5: Lighten up, girl. You need to appreciate people who think differently than you.

Hottstuff143: But he's a Pokeholic for god's sake! He probably eats, sleeps, and breathes Pokemon! I mean, he would talk about Pokemon constantly, and I'd have to pretend to be interest. That would never work, girl!

Squirtleiscute5: You may have a point.

Hottstuff143: Crap, female parental wants me off. Turns out I have to meet our new neighbors, the Spruce's. Seems I have to meet him anyway. Byes.

Squirtleiscute5: Bye girlie!

Hottstuff143: Luv ya, bye!

Hottstuff143 has signed off.

* * *

Kavari Karacacas shut off her laptop computer and after refixing her hair, rushed down the granite steps of her upstairs to find that her neighbors had just arrived. She opened the door for them, and with a full, fake smile said, "Hello, you must be the Spruces. Come on in." 

"Oh, thank you." The woman said. "Hello, I'm Anazella Spruce, and this is my son, Macino. According to what I know, you are sixteen. Macino is sixteen too, you'll both get along well." The woman added, shaking Kavari's hand.

"So, Macino…you want me to show you Bleufontin?" Kavari asked him with the nicest tone she could muster. This was NOT the way she planned to spend the day.

"Okay." The boy said quietly as he opened up the door. The two exited the house as their mothers began what would likely become a long conversation.

"This is the market, where you can buy just about anything." Kavari said boredly, pointing to a large building.

"Does it have Pokemon supplies?" Macino asked.

Kavari turned away from Macino for a second to quickly roll her eyes before saying, "No, there isn't," especially boredly.

Macino stopped and faced her. "You don't want to be doing this, do you?" he inquired as looked into her eyes.

Kavari sighed. "Mom made me meet you guys just when me and Zana, my best friend,'s conversation was just starting." She replied in the friendliest tone she could force out.

"I wasn't too happy to have to come here either." He admitted as he brushed back a coffee-colored piece of hair from his face.

"Seems like we have something in common." Kavari giggled.

"Do you like Pokemon?" Macino asked her as they began walking again.

"It's ok." Kavari lied.

"Well, I'm starting my journey next week, and I'm trying to find a girl to travel with me. It's a tryout, as my mom only wants someone who knows how to handle Pokemon and knows enough about them to travel with me. The prize is to travel with me, a free pokedex, and a Dewminica." Macino explained with a grin on his face.

"What's a Dewminica?" Kavari asked with a hint of fake interest in her voice.

"It's a Pokemon. Its final form, Seychelles, is one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Dewminica is just as strong as any other starting Pokemon, but Seychelles is damn powerful." Macino answered enthusiastically.

"Why are you giving out super Pokemon to complete strangers?" Kavari asked as her supposed 'interest' in this contest grew.

"One, by the time it evolves, I'll know you well. Two, it evolves at a high level. A trainer who has had it long enough to make it evolve must know it and treat it well." Macino added.

"Well, when is the tryout?" Kavari asked as she adjusted her cobalt hair slightly.

"It starts tomorrow and it lasts a week. There's a surprise that will take awhile to do." Macino said quickly.

"Cool, so we go to the lab?" She asked as Macino nodded.

"Ok, so that's the Pokemon center, we just passed the post office, that's Pokeburger, that is the stadium—" Kavari was cut off.

"There's a Pokemon stadium here?" Macino asked curiously.

"Yeah, Bleufontin has one of the largest stadiums in the entire continent of Carira. There's a tournament tomorrow at seven, wanna go?" Kavari asked.

"Actually, I have to do some research with my mom after the tryout. When's the next one?" Macino gave Kavari a nervous smile, but she seemed fine with that. She was used to being turned down.

"Three months. But we can go to one in Luja, the next town over." Kavari replied.

"That would be nice." Macino smiled as they approached her house.

"Well, we're back to my house. Let's see if our moms are still talking." Kavari said as the two walked back into her house.

"Yup, they're still talking." Macino noted as they saw that their mothers were in deep conversation.

"Wanna come up to my room?" Kavari suggested.

"Okay." Macino said as they went up the stairs to Kavari's room.

Kavari pushed away a few shoes and threw her blanket to the other corner in her room to make way for Macino to sit on her bed.

"MACINO! WE NEED TO GO HOME!" A voice bellowed as the teenage boy opened the door and quickly said good-bye as his mother rushed him out the door.

"Bye." Kavari said as Macino left her house. The second that he had left, Kavari rushed to her brother's room and grabbed his Pokemon trainer's guide and began reading. 'Hopefully I win…he's really hot!' she thought to herself as she tried to soak up information.

"Kavari, what are you doing with my book?" her brother yelled as he rushed over to Kavari and snatched the book out of her hand.

"Weren't you just at that dumb girl's house?" Kavari said, taking the book back.

"Why are you reading my book? Wait…is it that Macino guy from next door?" her brother questioned as he pondered the sabotage he could plot on his sister.

"He wants me to accompany him on his journey." Kavari said as she tried to memorize what she was reading.

"There's a tryout, genius." He retorted.

"I know that. He wants me to try out." She noted.

"You hate pokemon." She knew he was right, but she just shrugged.

"Is he your boyfriend?" her brother grinned evilly at his 'brilliant' idea.

"No." Kavari knew where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"So he is your boyfriend. I'll go tell him." He said evilly as he ran down the stairs, singing "Kavari and Macino sitting a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little baby in the baby carriage."

"God, he is so immature." She said as she devoted her attention back to the book. She had a lot of knowledge to memorize and not enough time.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? If it's horrible, don't blame me, blame boredom. Well, review please. I'll give you a cyber cookie 

Did you review yet? If so, here is your cookie? (:)

Love y'all,

Gigglygal


End file.
